


Squip (The Musicals Club)

by BrainDrop



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe-The Losers Club, F/M, Gen, Stephen King's IT References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDrop/pseuds/BrainDrop
Summary: In the town of Lambertville, New Jersey, many kids and teens start disappearing at random and no one knows how or why. That is until Rich Goranski had a disturbing experience coming home from school. Two years after, things start going more eerie about the town and the mysterious murders are increasing as well. Summer isn't looking pleasant for the losers club as they attempt to take on the evil creature before it takes any more lives.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is a losers club/IT AU with the three musicals Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill and Heathers.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you need help identifying characters, here's a list:  
> Rich= Bill Denbrough  
> Jeremy= Ben Hanscom  
> Connor= Stan Uris  
> Michael= Mike Hanlon  
> Evan= Eddie Kaspbrak  
> Jared= Richie Tozier  
> Veronica= Beverly Marsh  
> Squip= It  
> JD= Henry Bowers  
> Heathers/Kurt & Ram= Bowers Gang

Lambertville, New Jersey  
April 1982

It was mid-spring, around the time that the air became warmer in the afternoon for the people of all ages to drop their heavy coats and thick knitted scarfs. Gardens began growing in colors again and more kids are seen running about, thanks to the missing resistance of parents wanting them to stay inside. The town began coming to life again, or at least as much as it can get. Lambertville was a fairly small, but decent town with a population around 4,000, buildings full of many activities which was beneficial considering the incoming summer break for the children. Still, it doesn’t fully help the eeriness the town can bring with fellow folks and run-down homes left behind for either age or piping problems. Not to mention groups such as the Heathers running around causing havoc to anything and anyone they believe they have power over.

Walking down the street with their worn bikes in hand was Rich Goranski and alongside him was Jared ‘Loudmouth’ Kleinman as they just got out of school. While absentmindedly listening to Jared’s story on the incident in English class, Rich couldn’t help but focus on his friend’s features. Both looked fairly the same with their wide framed glasses and messy short hair, however Jared had a dorkier glow to him with his ridiculous patterned t-shirts and colored shorts that would make a bystander think he was an early middle schooler which was far from the truth. The funny thing of this is that they’ve almost finished their first year in Westerberg High School where, as stated by Connor Murphy, society’s stereotypes lives to ruin the town of Lambertville which is a bit of a stretch in Rich’s opinion, but he can’t help agreeing. In that school, they were considered nobodies, even though not many people built any kindness to just talk to them, aside from class projects. Each one of them had their own labels waiting to be teased with. Did it bother them? At first yes, especially to Connor, but after middle school they owned up to it with the help of Jared who yelled at the cafeteria to not come around the losers’ club table. 

The losers’ club, a taunt yelled across hallways and teased when pushed against lockers was now a friendly group name. It felt like a coming of age story in a way since the group of four aren’t alike in any way. Rich was the scrawny nerd with a speech impairment and Jared was the class clown with a sharp and talkative tongue as well as surprisingly smart. The other members of the group are way different from the two, but still great friends with their caution manner. Evan Hansen, an awkward human being troubled with crowds and loves trees, only trees, something Jared will never understand. Then Connor Murphy, the bad boy due to his super honest and hot-tempered personality, a total contrast to his little sister, Zoey Murphy. 

The four of them all met due to the one constant occurrence at school, being bullied by the now jocks Kurt and Ram. It was back at the later years of elementary and Rich was again being teased for his lisp and stutter at the playground during recess hours. Jared and Evan were standing by not sure what to do until Jared started taunting Kurt and Ram, ignoring the frantic shirt pulling from Evan. Before they could be touched, Connor ran in pushing Kurt and moving Rich away. This then led the group of four outside the nurses’ office, bruises and dirt covered on their skin and clothes but laughing at the surprised looks on the bullies faces. Oh, had time passed.

“Dude, did you seriously not listen to my juicy drama filled adventure with Mr. Reyes? Jeez, you’re even more acorn-brained than Hansen.”

“Oh,” Rich gasps as he realizes that they’re already stopped at Jared’s driveway, if the obnoxious red car from his parents says anything. “Thorry Jared. Didn’t mean to dothe off.”

“Doze Rich. It has a ‘z’ in it,” Jared calmly corrects. He’s always open in helping Rich get better at his lisp and they’ve come a long way after helping his stutter in middle school. “All that happened was Mr. Reyes going off on his dreams to be in the theatre and getting discouraged when Kurt opened his dumb mouth.”

Rich hums in response, a playful smirk on his face. “Thounds like someone I know.”

Jared starts looking around, pretending to not understand who Rich is referring to which causes Rich to laugh.

“You know Rich, you’re right. Connor has said some things in the past.”

“Blah blah Jared. Shouldn’t you be heading inthide already?”

“How could you say such a hurtful thing? I can’t bare leaving your side for even a second,” Jared replies, throwing his weight onto Rich’s shoulders, making him unbalanced. Rich is quick to regain himself, poking at Jared’s arm till he gave in and moved away from each other.

“I’ll thee you around Loudmouth,” Rich yells out as he hops back on his bike to head back home. It wasn’t that far away, just a few blocks down from Jared and Evan’s neighborhood, which comes in handy when needing to go off to school. Every morning, Rich heads off to Jared’s to pick him up as well as get some breakfast then start heading to Evan’s house where Connor is waiting along with him. This system has started in elementary in Jared and Evan’s parents attempt to have the boys make other friends around the neighborhood, probably due to their busy job schedules and Rich can relate. His father was the same way, that was until his mom left. He never found out the reason, but Rich can guess it was because of his father alcohol addiction considering that always the first thing they restock once it’s gone.

In his daze, Rich almost bumps into another kid with his bike, making a hard stop pressing on the brake. Turning to apologize, he freezes at the sight of the kid, who’s not that much older than him by maybe a year or two, as he sees his messed-up hair and rushed but still put together outfit accompanying a deep, tired face. The teen spots him and has a look of both confusion and worry, like he’s trying to come up with something to say.

“Um, are you okay? Are you lotht,” Rich asks, slightly uncomfortable with the weird encounter. 

The teen doesn’t answer, his expression somewhat clenched in concentration.

“No,” he finally says as he slowly tries the walk away. “No, I can’t…”

Before Rich can ask what he meant, the teen jogs off, glancing ever now and then at Rich. Puzzled, Rich continues down the street and as he turns the corner, he hears a familiar voice.

“Yo Rich! I think I left my history book with you. Can you stop really quick?”

Rich tensed up as he started slowing down his bike without fully stopping. He couldn’t help but think that there was no possible way the voice that he believed was behind him was Jared. Just what exactly was going on? First the distressed teenager and now he’s hearing his best friends’ voice after dropping him off minutes ago with no way of him catching up so fast. Plus, why would he have his history book when they no longer needed it and should have been left in his locker?

“Tthit, I’m go…going nutth,” Rich says out loud, his lisp getting worse due to his nerves. Just as he started going faster on his bike, he heard a child yelp from behind him causing him to turn his head around, but he saw nothing.

“Yup, totally going ithane,” Rich yelps out as he sped off to his driveway. If only he stayed behind a while to notice the child’s hair ribbon, with white powder slightly splattered on top, peeking out of the sewer drain.


	2. Losers Make An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambertville, New Jersey   
> May 1984
> 
> Summer is here, but some trouble is still near.

Lambertville, New Jersey   
May 1984

It was a slow day for the Mell household. Not much to do when you live on the outside of town in a single house looking out to an open field of various plants and flowers. Much like other afternoons’, Michael Mell can be seen sitting out on the front porch, dirt smeared on his nose and hands from planting seeds a few minutes ago, hair and white shirt damp with sweat from the blazing heat. Sipping on a glass of lemonade his mother handed to him when he finished his chore, Michael looked across the field with an overthinking look on his face, a thought he has had for some time now resurfacing.

For a while now, Michael has been wanting to attend public school and be around others his age aside from his parent’s and their coworkers. The problem of doing so, however, are his parents since he doesn’t have a dad in the picture, but two moms. Michael doesn’t mind that at all though, he loves them both dearly, but not everyone in town are so open minded like he is. 

As the story goes, his mom, Angela, was married to his unknown father and gave birth to him in the second year of their marriage. At the time he was two years old, his mom was unhappy because she was in a loveless marriage due to her parents not being accepting of her being attracted to women more, so she married his father to stop the abuse coming from her family, but her mental state was getting worse. After an argument, Michael’s mom revealed the truth, leading to his father slapping her and kicking her out the house without Michael. She crashed at Michael’s other mother’s place, Jasmine, who she’s been seeing for a few months and told her the situation. They didn’t tell Michael all the details yet, but his moms managed to get him back from his father and moved away the town they were in before. 

Now, they’re here in New Jersey, far away from any relatives and they even own a flower shop in town, but that doesn’t stop many folks from disapproving them. Not only for their lifestyle and love, but for their race as well, Angela and Michael being Filipino and Jasmine being African American. So, they live outside of town, free of the distasteful comments and threating violence with the exception of going in to drop off supplies and check their shop. 

Having finished his drink, Michael decides to head inside to see his mom Angela starting to make dinner, the smell and sizzle of meat going around the kitchen. The inside of the house is fairly cozy, the colors of brown and yellow being complemented by the various plants scattered around the kitchen and living area. Michael’s mother Jasmine was leaning against the counter occupying Angela while sipping a cup of tea and noticed her son walk in.

“Hey sweetie. Nice to see you out the heat.” She took Michael’s glass and sighed as she set it down in the sink to be washed later. “Ah. It sure is boiling today, isn’t it Angy?”

Angela sets down the spoon she used to stir the meat so it could cook a bit and turned to the two. “Sure is. Had to change shirts the minute I stepped back inside with the amount of sweat I was causing. Oh Michael, you got a little something,” Angela says as she licks her thumb to wipe some dirt on Michael’s nose.

“Thanks ma. Wind picked up a bit I guess.”

As his parents went back to attend dinner, Michael couldn’t help but think now was as good a time as any to speak about the public-school situation. “Um…there’s actually something I want to ask about, if you could give me an ear.”

“Of course, sweetheart. You know you can tell us anything, no need to ask at all,” said Jasmine after cutting the vegetables and handing them to Angela. Angela then pours it in with the meat and cover the pan so it could steam, giving her attention to Michael.

“You see, I’ve been home schooled and working for as long as I could remember. But, well although I don’t mind hanging with Jim and the others at the shop, I think I should meet kids like me or, well, kids my age you know.”

Silence fell through the room with only the sizzling in the pan being heard until Angela spoke up.

“Micha, we know you wish to go to school, but it’s just simply not safe enough for you especially alone.”

“I know ma, but it’ll be my senior year. Only one year that I’ll get to experience before I start working again.”

Jasmine walks over and puts her arm around Michael’s shoulders. “We want you to experience it too Micha, but people over in town aren’t fond of folks like us. We went through the hatred, so you didn’t have to. You know how scared your ma and I get when you go in town to deliver those flowers? That’s only for a few minutes. Imagine that for hours. As much as we don’t want to admit it, it’s a dark world out there and many people aren’t as accepting and will possibly act out in violence.”

Jasmine pulls Angela in, causing a group hug to form.

“We just worry sweetheart that’s all, but don’t worry your little head. We got the whole summer to think this over.”

Michael smiles and nods at his parents, holding them closer as he fears the possible danger that does lie outside this little home.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Come on Veronica! Bulimia is so-!”

“Shut up Heather!”

“Sorry Heather…,” Heather Duke fainting says as she steps to the side so Heather Chandler could stand in front of the bathroom stall that Veronica was currently hiding in. 

How did Veronica get herself sitting on a toilet seat, smoking a cigarette while being yelled at by the Heathers exactly? She’s not exactly sure herself since she was simply passing the time until the final school bell rings for summer break to start. Before she knew it, she heard Heather McNamara call up the two others after seeing Veronica’s boots under the stall door and for ten minutes now, she’s been in the stall on her third cigarette trying to wait it out. Heather Chandler wasn’t having it though.

“Come on out Veronica or do you have half of the jocks in there with you? You got the right idea if you want to get back with that JD kid.” 

Hearing the Heathers laugh after bringing up her ex, Veronica started losing her patience. Even after breaking up with JD due to his toxic behavior during homecoming week, everyone still talks about the relationship the two had, making her the bad guy in every scenario. Frustrated, Veronica takes one last puff of her cigarette and tosses it over the stall door, hearing the yelp from McNamara as it barely missed her and landed on Chandler’s jacket. 

Furious, Chandler kicks the stall door and yells in rage, freaking out everyone in the bathroom. “I raised you up from nothing and you do this shit as thanks?!”

With a laugh and smirk, Veronica states behind the door, “Lick it up baby. Lick. It. Up.”

“You slutty ass bitch,” Chandler says back, walking out the bathroom until she stops by the dorm. “Here, you’ll need these.”

Before Veronica could react, McNamara throws a bucket of condoms and birth control pills over the door to fall above her, laughter radiating through the bathroom.

“Have a nice summer Sawyer,” Heather Duke calls out before the three girls all leave the room, the final school bell ringing through-out the halls. Veronica frustratingly picks up her stuff to leave, but not before taking some of the pills and condoms the others left behind. ‘Can’t let them go to waste I guess,’ Veronica thinks before finally stepping out to start her summer break.


End file.
